Me Myself & I LoveRu
by Black Swordsman
Summary: A recent invention by Lala has accidentally separated Ren and Run! But while everyone is concerned, Run comes up with a plan. She'll help Ren get Lala; if he helps her get Rito. But while that sound good in theory, in To Love-Ru, nothing is ever so simple


I haven't really been writing much lately, but after reading a few of the latest chapters, this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave. So I took the opportunity and sat down to write. I did try to make this as close to the source material as I could, but there may be a few differences. Either way, I hope you enjoy the read...

* * *

Chapter 1

Identity Crisis?

Run Elsie Jewelria couldn't help but smile as she gave the microphone one final tug to ensure that it was steady and at the necessary height. The lights were set up to perfection, with the sound systems following suit. She could hear her fans screaming and calling out to her, praising her beauty and singing prowess; something which she was certain Lala could not equal. Smiling from ear to ear Run prepared herself as she saw that the curtains began to rise. This would be her greatest concert yet, and maybe then, just maybe, Rito would finally acknowledge her like he should have done so since day one.

However, luck was not on her side, as the moment that the curtains had begun to rise, she felt a light breeze and a tickle in her nose. Her eyes widened as she realized what would happen, but it happened too fast for her to react and remove herself from the stage. All she could do was sneeze, as her body was swapped with those of her alter ego.

The curtain reached their highest, as the whole audience was left surprised and slightly shocked. The sight of a boy dressed in such a manner was one thing, but to be where their idol should be was another entirely. Kyoko Kirisaki face palmed, having not expected this to happen, now of all times. _'Run-chan… you didn't…'_

Ren just blinked, before he realized just what was that was going on. "Uh… I… can… explain…" He spoke wearily, though was only met with glares and the incoming security guards armed with their nightsticks. "Freeze!" One spoke, as another spoke to his intercom. "Suspect is wearing Run-chan's outfit, she is nowhere to be seen. He is a potential stalker, use of force is allowed…"

"Wha-! Hey wait! I'm not-I mean, this is a misundersta-" Ren's words were cut short by a five man tackle which threw the young alien headfirst into the ground beneath the stage, finding himself underneath the ever-growing pile of rather heavy security guards. It was only thanks to his species' strength, which surpassed those of a regular human, that he managed to get himself out and run away as fast as his legs would carry him. How he hated running in a skirt. Wait, scratch that. How he hated wearing a skirt.

"Run!" Ren spoke up as he ran out of the concert and into the streets. "This has got to stop."

'_It's not my fault.'_ His other half spoke up, sounding more or less as flustered as him. _'I have told them about my, erm, allergic reactions to certain things.'_

"That's beside the point." He snapped back, but stopped when he saw that his yelling was causing everyone around him to stare. A boy running around in a dress was creepy enough, no need for him to be talking to himself too. _'What I mean is you have to make sure they know who I am, who we are.'_ He continued, this time in his head. '_If not, we're never going to stop this…'_

'_I can't do that, and you know it.' _Run snapped back. '_How would my fans react to the fact that their idol is a half boy half girl? They'd hate me.'_

'_I don't care…'_

'_Don't be mean.' _Run sighed, while Ren just remained silent. _'Just stop running around and hurry up and sneeze so I can go back and make up an excuse.'_

Why didn't he think of that? Ren stopped running, catching his breathe for a moment before looking around. "Now then…" He spoke aloud, a bit softer and to himself. "What could I possibly use around here to make me snee-?"

"I said no!"

"Come on Rito!" Ren, and Run mentally, both looked on as they saw Rito running like a madman with Lala behind him, holding what appeared to be some type of bankai-inspired bazooka. More so, she was apparently trying to take aim at Rito, who was understandably refusing. "Don't be scared." Lala's childish voice filled the area, a bit too playful for someone holding such a weapon of mass destruction. "This is for Saruyama's sake after all, right? It's what a friend does…"

"Your idea of friendship is out-of-whack!" Rito shouted back, as Ren just stared, his eyes fixated upon Lala however. "I'm not turning myself into a girl for a third time."

"Oh come on. It won't hurt." With that said, and completely ignoring Rito's remarks, Lala took quick aim at Rito and fired, making said boy's eyes widen incredibly. What happened next happened so fast Ren could barely even see. The missile had gone after Rito, but Rito had somehow managed to dodge the thing. How, Ren had no clue. Maybe all of these adventures with the aliens had made Rito a bit tougher. Regardless of which, while the missile missed Rito, it had taken aim on the closest thing after Rito. Said _thing_being Ren. And while Ren was confident he was better at dodging, or anything else for that matter, than Rito, he had been too dumbstruck to even try. The last thing he saw was himself being hit by the missile and the area being covered by a weird purple smoke…

He could hear Rito shouting and Lala claiming how she had missed, apparently both of them now noticing that Ren had been standing there. Ren, however, just stood back up. He felt no pain from it, so he guessed it did no harm. After all, it was Lala who had fired it. Surely she would have done anything dangerous, right?

Walking out of the smoke covered area; back where he could see both Rito and Lala, Ren just stared. Before he could speak, the look Rito gave him made him raise his brow. "Never seen a guy in a skirt before?"

"What skirt?" Was the other boy's response, which made Ren twitch. The nerve.

"What do you mean what skirt? The one I'm wearing right-" As his eyes darted towards his body, he noticed that the skirt that had once adorned his crotch was now gone, leaving only a rather expensive pair of panties behind.

"Hey. Ren-chan uses the same pair I do." Was Lala's remark, while Rito just blinked. Ren face his face boil up, as everyone there, who had at first been shocked by a girl firing a bazooka at him, now were staring at the panty wearing boy. "H-Hey!" Ren yelled, his anger directed at Rito. "What did that thing do, why did it take away my skirt?"

"How should I know?" Was Rito's response.

"It's not supposed to do that." Was Lala's, who stared at Ren from head to toe. "Must be an error."

"What was that thing suppose to do anyway?" Ren wondered if that thing had done anything more that just left him in his underwear, although he didn't feel anything else different.

"Saruyama asked Lala for a chance to see Riko again, and Lala quickly took up the opportunity to build something which could, well, turn me back in-" Rito's explanation was cut short when his eyes opened widely, his expression frozen into place. Ren just stared. "Hey, weren't you saying some-" Ren too was stopped, by Rito's hand pointing behind him. Ren just turned back, as his own eyes widened.

Behind him stood Run, emerging from the little leftover smoke, rubbing her eyes. He noticed that she was wearing the skirt he lacked, as well as the bra he now noticed he was missing. "Why that Lala." Run spoke up, clearly annoyed by the whole ordeal. "First she wants to hurt Rito-kun, then she fires a missile at…"

Run too stopped, her eyes widening as she came face to face with the last person she thought she would ever see in front of her, at least when a mirror was not involved. "…me…"

Rito just stared, dumbfounded. "That's Run-chan, over there." He said, pointing at said girl. "But… Ren's right there…"

"That's weird." Lala spoke up, looking at Run, then back at Ren. "I always thought they were the same person, weird."

"Uh… I think they are, Lala-sama." Peke's comment just made Lala more curious and confused, while Rito felt that this was the beginning of another troubling scenario. Ren and Run, however, were a bit too surprised to notice the stares they were receiving, from friends and strangers alike.

"You're there… but I'm here…" They both spoke in unison, not too hard for someone(s) who had shared a body for their entire lives. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

-

"In other words, Ren and Run have split bodies?" Mikan asked, finding that she wasn't as surprised as she would have thought she would be. She had long ago accepted that Lala, and her siblings to a lesser degree, were capable of building pretty much anything and everything.

"Yeah…" Rito spoke up, noticing that no matter how crazy it sounded, he too found it not too surprising. "That's basically sums it up."

"Ane-sama." Momo spoke up, causing everyone in Rito's living room to turn their attention towards her. "Do you know how to get them back to normal?"

"Not really." Lala spoke up, though she did think about it. "I'm not sure if it's permanent or not, but I suppose making something to put them back together wouldn't hurt."

'_You suppose?'_Rito thought as he narrowed his eyes, wondering how Lala could be so irresponsible. The rest who occupied the room, however, just sighed. This would take a while. Before anyone else could speak, which was seemingly going to be Nana who hadn't gotten a chance to do so yet in this fan fiction, Run came in.

Everyone there, those being Rito, Lala, Mikan, Momo and Nana (Peke too if you include her), awaited for her to speak, which she did. "Considering I can sneeze now without sprouting a, well, you know…" Rito, Mikan and Momo blushed slightly at the comment, while Lala and Nana just cocked their heads. "I think I'm okay like this."

"No kidding." Came a voice from behind her, resulting in it being a recently changed Ren. While Run had gotten hold of her previous attire, all of it, Ren was given some clothing thanks to Rito. "This means no more embarrassing chases through the city, and no more dresses and skirts. Which means…"

In an instant, Ren was bent down on one knee, his hands covering Lala's, who just looked on. "I am one-hundred percent manly now, my love."

"Hey!" Rito stood up, glaring at Ren. "Now's not the time for you to-" Rito was stopped, rather forcefully, by the feeling of being strangled from behind. Said strangler turned out to be Run, who had jumped behind Rito and grabbed him. "And that means…" Run spoke up, a menacing grin adorning her features. "No more Lala or Ren to get in-between us, right, Rito-kun?"

As Rito found himself a bit flustered, since Run was _very _close to him, he could barely even mutter a few words. All the while Lala just stared at Ren who had taken a rose out of who knows where and placed it on his mouth. The rest just stared, as Mikan rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't they be a bit more concerned?" Nana asked, turning to face Momo, who just smiled.

"They should… guess this may be _a bit _troublesome after all…"

* * *

While I was unsure, I think that Ren and Run would be happy to have a body of their own, not having to share one like they normally do. It gives both of them a chance to do what they want, when they want it and how they want it. Chapter is a bit short, bigger things will come on the next one. R&R!


End file.
